


Sink

by lostplanetvoltia



Series: Role Reversal AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostplanetvoltia/pseuds/lostplanetvoltia
Summary: Jason Todd gets ripped from home into a wormhole and ends up in another dimension. One where Jason Todd died and Bruce Wayne is BatmanThis is a role reversal/age swap universe meet main universe fic.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Role Reversal AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Sink

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Ch.21 in my Role Reversal AU story. The original was getting a bit too long to put into my snippets fic, so I'm expanding it out as another story. Had the notes for this sitting around, so I finally decided to work on it.

_It was cold. He had been shot somewhere around his chest. He’s sure that the bullet missed his vitals, but it still hurt a lot. The newest threat to Gotham was something everyone wasn’t prepared for, which was ironic. Forewarned is forearmed his ass. What’s the point of thinking up outlandish counter plans to situations when there were still things that they would never be ready for? Some kind of mystical monster from some other dimension came in and started beating the shit out of everyone. He scoffed. That explained every single crisis of the week the world was going through. Like some entity decided that it wanted to screw everyone over that specific time, schedule be damned._

_He was separated from the others when the first wave hit, and was unable to regroup afterwards. Trying to contact them through his earpiece proved futile when he realized that the attack took out all electronic devices and communication signals, which was totally fine. Just perfect for the situation at hand._

_A loud boom sounded from what seemed to be the centre of the city. Gritting his teeth, Jason made his way up to the roof of a building, mindful of his injuries. When he reached the top, he gasped. There was a huge swirling purple cloud above the city. There were flashes of lights coming from the cloud. That wasn’t what caught his attention. No, it was what seemed to be a huge pothole growing from the city’s square. It was sucking in the surrounding buildings. Jason hoped that the people inside were evacuated._

_There was another boom, and the ground shuddered. To his horror, the building he was on was starting to collapse as well and was starting to getting sucked towards the growing hole._

_As he made one last scramble to safety, a piece of falling debris hit him hard on the head. Quickly losing conscious, the last thing on Jason’s mind was if he or anyone in his family were going to survive this mess._

****

It was bright.

That was the first thing that registered in Jason’s mind when he finally came to. Opening his eyes was a challenge however. It felt like they were glued shut. He could hear someone calling out to him from a distance. 

“…n? Oh my god. JASON? Are you al-“ was all he heard before a pair of hands grabbed him roughly and propped him up right. A wave of nausea hit him and the vertigo caused him to black out again.

“Wait don’t g-“

****

What could have been hours, or even days later, Jason could finally open his eyes without passing out again. He had been slipping in and out of consciousness for some time, and had only been able to catch snippets of conversation. He was lying down in a soft bed, bigger than what he had back at home. The room was fancier too. Jason looks to his left. There’s a sophisticated heart monitor and other fancy machinery. Just where was he, and why were there people interested in overseeing his vitals? He reaches down for his utility belt, but he only feels soft fabric. He looks down and sees his suit gone and he’s been changed into pyjamas. His heart begins pounding and the screen of the monitor shot up and down rapidly. The door to the room flies open as a man he’s never seen before rushes in.

He kneels by Jason’s side, head down and shaking. 

“Jason. Son. I’m so sorry for not listening to you. Please, please forgive me for failing to save you…”

Jason just stares at the strange man who has tears in his blue eye. The stranger stops his rambling as he notices the confused look on the boy’s face.

“Jason? What’s wrong?”

The young boy wonder is saved from this awkward confrontation when the door to the room opens again. A familiar face appears, bringing in food. He nudges the other man out of the way as he hands Jason the tray. He quietly accepts it as he places it on his blanketed lap. Good old Alfred and his patented get better soup. 

“Master Jason. How are you doing? We’ve fixed up your chest after seeing the terrible state you were in.” the old butler finally speaks up

“Ok I guess.”Jason replies, as he continued eating. 

More silence filled the room. He can see the two men are weary of him and a bit…hopeful?

He finishes the last spoonful and finally asks “Where’s Damian?”

The man looks confused when he hears the name.

“Who?”

Jason is stunned. 

“Damian. You know. Alfred, where is he?”he says, turning his attention to the older man. He’s got to know…right?

The look on his face tells him everything he needs to know. Alfred appears confused as well. Jason starts getting desperate. How could even Alfred not know what he was talking about?

“You know, Batman? The Shadow of the Night? The Caped Crusader? Please tell me you know who he is!”

That seems to get some recognition out of the two, but the both still look clueless.

The strange man spoke up and asked “Jason. Do you recognize me?

Jason mutely shakes his head no.

“I'm Bruce, Jason. Do you not recognize me?”

Bruce? Jason is speechless, unsure how to react.

“B-Bruce?” he splutters 

“How…you're so..what year is it?” he asks, shocked

‘Bruce’ looks confused, but responds.

“It’s 2016, Jason.”

Now it’s Jason’s turn to be confused. 

“That’s the year I remember. How did you get so old?”

“Jason. It’s only been a few months since we last saw each other.”

“Well last week, you were like 12, Brucie. How did you age up so fast? You're an adult now!”

Something seems to connect for ‘Bruce’ as a glimmer of understanding flits across his face.

“You're not from this world, are you? What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I was helping evacuate citizens from the city before I was sucked into a glowing portal in the sky. Then I got knocked out and woke up here.”

‘Bruce’ gave a soft sigh as he stared at the wall, before turning his head back to Jason and giving him a sad smile.

“I was patrolling last night when I saw a flash of light near the downtown area, so I rushed over to investigate. I… found you lying unconscious in a pile of rubble from where the light originated.”

Jason could tell that the other man wanted to say more, but stopped.

Alfred takes advantage of the brief hesitation and says “Perhaps after Master Jason is done recovering from his shock, he will tell us more. We should let him recuperate, Master Bruce.”

‘Bruce’ looks like he wants to argue, but deflates, reluctantly agreeing with the butler’s advice. Alfred takes the dirty plates from Jason as the two men stand up to leave the room.

Jason’s head is left spinning from the information he received. Somehow in the span of 24 hours he traveled to an alternate world. Tim would love this. Jason sighs, flopping down on the comfy mattress and then promptly passes out.


End file.
